Cellular and radiotelephones sometimes include antennas with radiating elements which are extendable away from the radiotelephone body. As such, the antenna is moveable between an extended active use position and a retracted stow position. The stow position is typically defined by the antenna being disposed adjacent the radiotelephone body, while in the active use the antenna is extended above and away from the radiotelephone body to increase signal gain.
In operation, the antenna is configured to connect electrically with telephone operating circuitry that is typically positioned on a printed circuit board inside the radiotelephone body. However, electrically connecting a moveable antenna, especially a pivoting or rotating antenna can be difficult. For example, a rotary type antenna generally requires a direct electrical signal interconnection therethrough. This rotary connection must be designed according to operational considerations which can be especially problematic when attempting to interconnect compact cellular telephone components. Unfortunately, such compact interconnection considerations can result in rotary signal transmission interconnections which are complex, fragile, and can introduce signal losses into the signal path.
Conventionally, rotating connectors have been used to provide an electrical signal line or path engaging the antenna-radiating element with the printed circuit board. Unfortunately, a rotating connector designed to provide the signal path for the antenna can be a relatively complex component and can also be susceptible to performance degradation during use due to its size and operational limitations and its exposure to handling abuses.
In addition, conventional radiotelephones have attempted to provide a paging mode when the antenna is in the stow position. Disadvantageously, the paging mode can be subject to signal interference and the performance in this mode can be less than satisfactory.